


Chasing Waves

by MindInMyth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindInMyth/pseuds/MindInMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just trying to learn how to surf. You didn't expect anything "interesting" to happen.</p>
<p>Do not take this seriously.</p>
<p>This horrible/wonderful idea popped in my head and I had to write it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Waves

 

Using your arms you paddle the surfboard in front of a rising wave. The wave catches the board, making it glide over the water. You slowly stand. You’re focused on keeping your balance, as the wave crests you feel the force of the water become greater. You feel the board begin to turn right and you over compensate when you lean left. The board tips left and you fall into the sea foam.

You let the wave roll past then swim to the surface.

“Shit.” You mutter as you yank up your swim-trunks. You’ve been practicing for the past two weeks and it seems like you aren’t getting any better. Plus, these new trunks keep trying to slip off. You consider ditching the trunks on the shore. Glancing around, the shore is empty and there are no one else here, the setting sun has tinted the sand and waves orange. You decide against losing the trunks. It would be your luck someone would come bye. Maybe even a cop, then you’d get arrested for indecent exposure. ‘Nooo, thank you.’ You think.

You spot the board a few yards away. You begin swimming for it when you spot a familiar yellow tentacle emerge from the water. The appendage picks-up the board and makes its way over to you. Slowly the rest of the monster emerges from the ocean.

“Hey there…noticed this floating off.” Onionsan said.

“Heh, yah I fell off again.” You admit with a wry grin.

“You should be more careful y’hear.”

“I hear.” The board is placed in front of you. You climb on. “Hey where have you been? Haven’t seen you all day.”

Onionsan blushes and looks away “…I …I h-had, uh, s-stuff to do. Stuff to do, y-y’hear.”

You give the monster an incredulous look “Ssssure…. What kinda stuff?” you pry.

“B-big stuff y’hear.” Onionsan refuses to make eye contact.

“Okay,” you relent a little. Looking at the monster, he seems seriously uncomfortable. “Um, ya’ know you can tell me anything.” He looks at you for a second before looking away “We’re friends. I’d do anything for a friend.” Onionsan stares at you for a moment then smiles and nods.

“I hear ya’.”

You tell him a little of what he missed that day before returning to trying to surf. You’re able to catch a good wave but you lose your balance again.

You surface for air and immediately realize you lost your trunks.

“Hey Onion, a little help over here.” you call out to the monster.

He is a little ways off, his is sitting lower than normal, his eyes are above water but his mouth and cheeks are hidden. Onionsan glides through the water only bringing his face out of the water to speak.

“You okay?” Onionsan’s cheeks are red.

“Um,” you get over the red cheeks “yah. I just…” you are cut off by the feeling of a tentacle wrapping around your waist “Onion! Stop, I don’t have trunks on!” you shout quickly. I wasn’t strange for Onionsan to pick you up but being naked changed things.

Onionsan froze, it looked like he was computing the words you’d just said. His cheeks got a little more red. Onionsan unfreezes “It’s okay, y’hear. I’ll get your trunks.” Onionsan beamed at you before turning away to look for your trunks.

The tentacle around your waist coiled around you a few more times. “Ooonion.” You growled a warning.

“I’m gonna have ta look underwater for your pants.” Onionsan glances your way “Don’t worry. You’re safe, y’hear?” the monster winks then slips under the water.

‘What was with that fucking wink?’ you think.

The tentacle around your waist begins to move. It is rubbing its coils up and down, over your hips, across your ass and on your dick. You shiver in surprise then start kicking your legs.

“Onionsan!!!” You roar.

‘Fucking great,’ you think ‘He’s under water. He can’t hear me.’ You twitch as a coil firmly presses against your cock. You feel blood start to rush there. ‘Shit.’ You squirm. You don’t want to feel this but it’s difficult not to get hard when some warm, wet appendage is pressing against your member.

You bite back a moan when the tip of the tentacle begins to play with your stiffening cock. You shiver as your member throbs in pleasure. You barely notice another tentacle sliding up your leg. It becomes impossible to ignore when it slips between your thighs. It gently explores the base of your cock then your balls.

You moan at the feeling of your balls being fondled while your cock is being pumped and played with. The second appendage slowly works its way backward, easily slipping between your ass-cheeks. It finds your puckered hole and lightly presses on it, making you clench in fear. It seems to notice this and begins massaging the area.

You squirm in Onionsan’s grasp. You don’t struggle too hard because you don’t want to accidentally have your ass penetrated. That’s the _only_ reason, it isn’t because it feels so good. It’s not because there is a thrill of adrenaline from being unable to move. It defiantly isn’t because this is a one in a lifetime chance to reenact tentacle porn. At least, that is what you keep telling yourself.

“Fffuck.” You moan in pleasure. Closing your eyes, you put your head back and submit to the sensations.

“You feel good, huh?”

You open your eyes and see Onionsan has reemerged.

“Onion, what the fuck are you doing?” you growl, trying to keep the pleasure from your voice.

Onionsan sinks into the water a bit and looks away “You remember when I said I had business, huh?.. It… It was because I was in heat. I had to deal with that, huh?” Onionsan rises form the water and looks into your eyes “Then I came to see you and you are always so nice, y’hear. You’re nice, you’re kind, and you’re handsome, y’hear… And you’re trunks came off… I couldn’t control myself, huh?”

Unfortunately you are blushing a little from Onionsans vague confession. The fact those tentacles kept going the whole time makes your face flush slightly with lust.

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop, y’hear.” Onionsan’s arms stop moving and being to loosen.

“No!” you shout then snap your mouth shut.

The monster waits for you to continue.

“I,” you clear your throat “I want this...I ,uh, mean I want to help you with your heat. What kind of friend would let you suffer?” you look at him sheepishly, silently praying he leaves it at that.

Onionsan’s arms wriggle with excitement as his eyes light up “Really?!”

You swallow “Yah.”

“I can keep going, huh?”

“Yah.” You nod.

Onionsan immediately resumes. You feel tentacles wrap their way up your legs, spreading you slightly. Another tentacle begins playing with your balls. “Nh!” you jump at the unexpected pleasure “Onnion.” You moan softly.

The tentacle working your cock moves away. You are about to protest but Onionsan draws you closer as his mouth dips underwater. He begins to lick and kiss your throbbing dick.

You throw your head back and moan again.

He sucks your member into his mouth.

“Fffuck, Onion, that’s good.” You close your eyes, enjoying the moment.

Something touches your face. You open your eyes and see a tentacle. It seems a little slim compared to the others and its tip is more round. It taps the corner of your mouth, a request.

You begin kissing and licking all that you can on the new tentacle. It throbs at your affection. Soon it has moved right against your lips. You hesitate a moment before kissing the tip and sucking it into your mouth.

The experience it a lot like French-kissing someone, the tentacle explored your mouth, your teeth, how far bar it could go before swirling around and pressing against your tongue. You start to bob your head and the tentacle goes stiff. You run your tongue along the bottom of the stiff, throbbing appendage. Onionsan moans around your dick making you moan around his.

You jump and give a muffled noise of concern as the tentacle on your ass begins to press into your pucker. You force yourself to relax. The appendage slowly wiggles inside. It’s so strange to feel something moving like that. Slowly, a few inches enter you before pulling out to the tip and slipping back inside.

The sensation is more strange than arousing. You turn your thoughts to the blowjob you are receiving. It is amazing. So warm and wet, slipping and pressing all around your cock. You suck a little harder on the tentacle in your mouth, to show your appreciation.

A burst of pleasure shoots through you. “Nhmmm!” you jump. That must have been your prostate. The tentacle presses into you, hitting that spot again. You moan and your eyes roll up slightly. It’s so good. The tentacles begin pistoning in and out of your mouth and ass at a steady pace. You hum your moans against the tentacle in your mouth. It’s getting stiff. You taste something, slightly salty.

Stars, you’re getting close. There is a familiar tension in your loins. The more friction, more pressure the stronger the pleasurable tension gets. You moan and suck while trying to thrust your hips forward. So close.

The monster moans and whines around your cock. The vibration breaks your dam. You groan and jerk as pleasure pulses through you. Your dick spurting thick cream that is being gulped down. Each swallow further milks your member.

Onionsan pulls away from your cock “Ah! I’m gonna…gonnaa!” He moans

The tentacles throb then shoot his cream into you. Stars, it’s strange but wonderful. You gulp down the thick, tingling liquid. The appendage in your ass throbs and grids into your prostate as warmth shoots from it. You franticly gulp the cum in your mouth, trying not to drown. Your body tenses, squeezing the lower tentacle even harder.

A mouthful of cum threatens to go down the wrong pipe. You pull your face away so you can cough, receiving ropes of cum over your face. After a few moments the throbbing and spurting stopped and your body goes limp. You twitch and whine slightly when the tentacle leaves your rectum. You are slowly laid on your surfboard. Onionsan is holding it, keeping it from washing away.

You look over, Onionsan is half submerged again. His eyes looking anywhere but you. Even through the afterglow you can tell he’s upset. You have to say something. “Onion.”

He glances at you.

Shit, you didn’t actually think of what to say… …

… “… We’re good.” You give him a thumbs-up.

His eye’s sparkle “You sure, huh?”

“I’m sure.”

Onionsan, literally, squeals with delight. “That felt so good. You felt good too, huh? I’d love to date you, y’hear.”

“Shhh.” You lazily wave an arm to bat away the words. “Give me a second.” You look up at the darkening sky with a lazy smile. “Let’s just enjoy this.”


End file.
